


so sick and tired of being alone

by victume



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Casual Sex, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, No Strings Attached, One Night Stands, Smoking, Songfic, alternative universe, АУ, Курение, ангст, драма, лапслок, нецензурная лексика, повседневность, секс без обязательств
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victume/pseuds/victume
Summary: хенджин какой-то весь ломаный и израненный под идеальной оболочкой привлекательного лица и яркой одежды. хенджин пытается вести себя так, как будто ему перевалило за тридцать, но получается только выглядеть бунтующим подростком.чану хочется его по голове погладить и сказать, что все будет хорошо.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 5





	so sick and tired of being alone

**Author's Note:**

> писалось под palaye royale — tonight is the night i die и lonely (хотя даже под весь альбом the bastards) и для атмосферы можете их включить  
> вообще, мне искренне не понравился итоговый результат, но я просто пытаюсь перебороть райтблок  
> как говорится, не осуждайте женщину за меланхолию и недотрах

на студенческих вечеринках шумно и душно, слишком громко, много безумных до дурости поступков и пустых бутылок. кто знает, зачем вообще чан пришёл. может быть, потому что хотелось снова напиться до того, чтобы забыть собственное имя, а может, потому что в пустой однушке стало так невыносимо и пронзительно до звона в ушах одиноко. чан об этом не думает, как и о многом другом — пусть даже среди этого «другого» слишком много таких важных вещей. 

это ничего. это привычно. 

вечеринка в разгаре, чана не замечает ни инициатор, ни знакомые, которых он мельком ловит краем глаза среди, кажется, веселящейся толпы. 

чан говорит себе, что напиваться в одиночестве — это уже какой-то алкоголизм, поэтому он напьётся посреди практически безликой толпы, притворяясь, что не один. 

мимо пролетает какая-то девушка (которой, видимо, стало очень нехорошо), задевая чана плечом. вплетенная в её волосы золотая ленточка металлическим проблеском отпечатывается на сетчатке. 

чан ищет в ряде бутылок что-то приемлемое и забирает, тут же отходя от самого популярного места всей вечеринки. 

музыка бьёт битами по ушам, но чан почти привык, поэтому просто вскрывает бутылку и наконец делает первый глоток.   
погнали? 

в поиске места, более подходящего для того, чтобы надраться в хлам, чан проходит мимо импровизированного танцпола. из беснующейся в ритм толпы на него вываливается какой-то очень пьяный парень, который даже пытается завязать разговор. чан разворачивает его и вталкивает обратно, игнорируя чужие слова. он не ищет компании. 

он ищет забвения.   
какая тупая цель, но другой попросту нет. 

в следующем помещении чан добирается до половины бутылки, молчаливо наблюдая за играющими во что-то странное людьми. те смеются, иногда слишком громко, и шутят очень много, как будто все в их жизни хорошо. чан думает, что это, наверное, классно. быть таким искренним и наслаждающимся вниманием? 

в комнату постепенно прибывает все больше желающих принять участие в развлечениях, и чан вываливается в первую попавшуюся дверь — оказывается, балкон. 

вот оно, идеальное место. 

через закрытую дверь почти не слышно музыки, и прохладный ночной ветер ерошит чану волосы на макушке. пространства не так много, но развернуться есть где. 

чан подходит к краю, облокачивается на перила локтями, сделав ещё один глоток. кожа на шее и руках покрывается мурашками от холодного воздуха, но это даже приятно. 

вид отсюда так себе, всего-то пара многоэтажек с такими же балконами и редкими светящимися окнами, однако чан не жалуется. 

можно сказать, здесь даже атмосферно как-то, но он не особенно разбирается. просто не так громко, как внутри, и все ещё не так одиноко, как в его квартире. 

всего лишь иллюзия неодиночества. но чана устраивает и такой расклад. 

он чувствует как алкоголь внутри него начинает действовать. становится немного легче, хотя пустота все равно не исчезает полностью. 

он смотрит на далекое тёмное небо, когда внезапно на балкон вываливается из-за двери ещё кто-то. чан вздрагивает от неожиданности так, что чуть не роняет вниз бутылку, и матерится вслух.

вошедший не обращает внимания. только встаёт слева, так же облокотившись на перила руками. достаёт откуда-то сигарету, щёлкает зажигалкой, закуривая — чан только тогда поворачивает на него голову. 

вспышка освещает на пару секунд его кожу и яркую подводку на глазах. 

незнакомец затягивается, изящно изогнув пальцы, а чан почему-то залипает на них. 

на пальцы и на губы, смыкающиеся на белой сигарете. наваждение? 

у незнакомца отросшие волосы в хвосте, челка спадает на тёмные глаза какого-то невероятного разреза, родинка под левым и красивые ключицы в вырезе чёрной футболки. чан рассмотрел их даже в таком полумраке. 

наверное, это все алкоголь. 

но в чужом взгляде чан видит такую же безнадёжность, такое же отчаяние. может, по иной причине, но все-таки. все в этом парне почему-то выглядит как незаживающий кровоточащий нарыв, как открытая рана, как крик о помощи. все: от манеры держать сигарету до стеклянного взгляда из-под ресниц, от изогнутых в горькой ухмылке губ до побелевших от напряжения пальцев, сжимающих перила. 

чану это знакомо. чану это близко до рези в животе.   
чан на мгновение видит в этом незнакомом парне себя, ну или такое же _одиночество_. 

и это служит мотивом. 

он выдыхает тяжело и звучно в холодную пустоту ночи и поворачивается к парню лицом. 

— не поделишься сигаретой? — спокойные (почти безразличные) глаза чана встречает внезапно острый и тяжёлый взгляд. незнакомец не сразу отвечает, застыв лицом. тёмные пряди его волос беззастенчиво треплет ветер, и бледно-серый в скудном освещении табачный дым тоже теряется где-то в них. 

— окей, — без лишних слов отзывается парень и передаёт чану пачку из кармана своей тёмной куртки. пальцы у него холодные тоже. 

чан достаёт одну себе, чтобы отдать коробку обратно незнакомцу, и едва удерживается от шальной мысли попросить прикурить от его сигареты. только роется в карманах, находя зажигалку, и справляется сам. 

от чужих сигарет на языке остаётся горький привкус. чану не нравится, но выбирать не из чего. он затягивается пару раз и украдкой наблюдает за тем, как парень рядом с ним выдыхает дым. как его длинные пальцы держат сигарету. как губы приоткрываются на выдохе. 

нездорово, но в этом так или иначе есть своя эстетика. или дело в человеке? 

чану нестерпимо почему-то хочется целоваться.   
ну или чтобы время остановилось. 

внутри скребется осточертевшее одиночество, и жизненно важным становится его задавить чем-нибудь, так что, спустя половину сигареты, чан наконец заговаривает снова. 

— один? — голос почему-то хрипит, от чего мимолетная дрожь проходится по рукам. незнакомец кивает неопределённо, не сводя с чанового лица тёмных глаз, в которых калейдоскопом сверкают бледно отблески внутреннего освещения. 

этого хватает, чтобы всякая неуверенность отступила окончательно. следующим чан узнает его имя, и вот они уже делят одну бутылку на двоих — меньше слов, больше долгих зрительных контактов и молчания обо всем, что волнует больше всего, что сейчас совершенно невовремя. 

едва ли кто-то из них вспомнит подробности этой ночи на утро, думает чан. но это и неважно. 

у хенджина красивые губы, и острая линия подбородка, и горячие шея и рот, несмотря на ледяные пальцы — чан совсем скоро узнает этот факт тоже, пока целует его там же, на открытом балконе. 

чужие руки контрастно обжигают холодом кожу под футболкой, а сам он засматривается на хенджиновы длинные ресницы, от которых на щеки падают острые тени, запускает одну ладонь ему в волосы, как хотелось, и совсем не возражает, когда его прижимают к стене. 

хенджин не нежничает и не думает медлить. ловит чанов выдох губами, целует глубже, сильнее, напористее, почти заставляя задыхаться. но чан только вцепляется в его предплечья пальцами, поддаётся, отвечает не меньшим жаром. и хотя у обоих в груди только лишь одинаковый лёд, это не мешает гореть взаимным желанием (забыться). 

— к тебе или ко мне? — избитая до невозможности фраза слетает с чановых губ, когда хенджин склоняется над его шеей и кончиком носа едва задевает светлую кожу. чужая близость раздражает нервы и горячит разум, перебивая дыхание. он ведёт губами от линии челюсти вниз, до изгиба плеча и только там уже прикусывает пока легко, но ощутимо — чан выдыхает громко, сжимая ладонь на чужой талии крепче. 

— к тебе, — отрезает тихо, чтобы потом снова переключить чаново внимание на собственные бесстыдные прикосновения. 

остаётся только кивнуть. 

хенджин ни с кем не прощается, а чан и не здоровался совсем; в такси сидят в тишине, не встречаясь даже взглядами — только хенджинова рука горячит бедро, как будто случайно, и в горле пересыхает от странного, необычного предвкушения.

чану редко кого хочется так сильно.   
все эти ван-найт-стэнд истории обыкновенно не про него, но хенджин — он почему-то становится исключением. 

наверное, это все из-за придуманного чаном «их общего» врага — угольной пустоты, зияющей меж легких. или просто потому что хенджин красивый до ужаса, а у чана есть глаза. кто знает. 

он знает только, что у хенджина взгляд совершенно дикий, когда тот добирается до чужого ремня; голос срывается из-за сбитого дыхания; холодные пальцы оставляют следы на коже, когда разум ослабляет над его телом контроль. а ещё хенджин восхительно ощущается на языке, и чан думает, что был бы не против повторить.

а утром он просыпается первым. хенджин, спасибо, не оказывается тем человеком, которому необходимо кого-то обнимать во сне — он мерно дышит на другой стороне кровати, свесив одну руку вниз. осветленные волосы разметались по подушке — чан несколько минут просто лежит рядом, не двигаясь, и смотрит на чужое безмятежное лицо, на смазавшуюся немного подводку, необычную родинку под глазом, на едва трепещущиеся ресницы, как будто завороженный. но одергивает себя и прикрывает веки, аккуратно поднимаясь с матраса. все равно больше не уснёт. 

за шторами уже солнце — они и заснули-то когда занимался рассвет. в груди так необычно тихо, но чан решает не думать — не усложнять. 

пять минут уходит на то, чтобы быстро ополоснуться, а потом чан чистит зубы — из заляпанного зеркала на него смотрит кто-то очень задолбанный с яркими синяками под глазами, но он уже привык к такому своему виду. рутинно вытирает мокрые волосы, выходя из ванной, а в голове только мысли о том, есть ли у него что-нибудь съедобное в холодильнике. 

на пути на кухню замечает в дверном проеме, что хенджин уже проснулся — тот лежит на том же месте уже с телефоном в руках и подсплеповато щурится, глядя в экран, пока солнце из-за щели между штор мягко касается его щеки. все ещё не спешит сбегать. 

не то чтобы чану было не все равно, но. 

хенджин остаётся на завтрак. пьёт совершенно не крепкий чанов кофе, почти не жалуясь (если не брать во внимание его ворчливое «вода подкрашенная, а не американо», на что чан бросает равнодушно: «здесь тебе не кафе»), опустошает давнюю пачку печенья, которую ещё чанбин приносил («любимые, от сердца отрываю, попробуй»), и наблюдает за чаном стеклянным взглядом. 

явно не жаворонок. 

растрепанные волосы так и хочется пригладить ладонями, убрать чёлку со лба небрежным прикосновением, но чан вежливо соблюдает дистанцию, просто потягивая кофе из чуть побитой чашки, внимательно разглядывая хенджина — запоминая детали. вчерашняя ночь слабо воспроизводится в памяти, однако чужой вкус все ещё фантомом остается на языке, и чан не знает, хорошо это или плохо. 

хенджин просится в душ, а потом уходит, не прощаясь. 

когда чан закрывает за ним дверь, пустота снова заглатывает внутренности, безжалостным оскалом говоря ему — ничего не изменилось. 

и не изменится. но он и не ждал. 

второй раз они сталкиваются в продуктовом — чан тянется за молоком, когда вдруг натыкается на чужой пристальный взгляд. хенджин смотрит на него из угла, одетый в черную толстовку, со странной шапкой на голове и корзиной с покупками в одной руке. он не удивлён встречей, и казался бы совершенно безразличным, если бы не этот обескураживающий взгляд. 

чан достаёт молоко с полки, не опуская глаза, и не знает, нужно ли ему поздороваться. стоит ли просто развернуться и уйти? 

хенджин решает за него и, дернув уголком губ, отводит глаза к полкам с товарами. 

приходится перестать залипать и вернуться к делу тоже. 

так странно, думает чан, пока выбирает мыло, сейчас он выглядит гораздо мягче и проще, чем той ночью. или не странно. кто же одевается в магазин и на вечеринку одинаково? 

продавец лениво пробивает его покупки, постоянно скашивая глаза в сторону окна, и его усталый взгляд неуловимо напоминает чану самого себя. в последний момент рука тянется за коробкой мятных конфет, и когда все оплачено, чан забрасывает на язык сразу две. химической свежестью чуть жжёт, но ему даже нравится это ощущение. 

в дверях заходящее солнце слепит глаза — приходится подавить порыв прикрыть их ладонью. чан отводит взгляд и замечает, что хенджин все ещё здесь. стоит на крыльце, смотря в даль с отсутствующим видом. в одной руке у него такой же пакет, а в другой — почти докуренная сигарета. 

чан делает шаг из магазина, и тогда же хенджин оборачивается, чтобы потушить окурок — снова сталкиваются глазами. только сейчас чану кивают без намёка на улыбку, и он решает подойти. 

— только давай без фразочек про судьбу, — говорит хенджин вместо приветствия, пряча ладони в карманы толстовки. чан ухмыляется неловко и немного растерянно, потому что — а? какая нахер судьба? 

— не суди по себе, я не такой романтик, — и это, вообще-то, чистая правда. 

— вот и хорошо, — хенджин делает вид, что совершенно не смущен собственной репликой, но чан внезапно понимает — он ведь точно из тех, кто бы такое раньше сказал. поэтому лучше всего оказывается не давить на чужую мозоль. — что, снова попросишь сигарету? 

— нет, просто поздороваться подошёл, — немного подбрасывает пакет, чтобы перевесить его на запястье, и достаёт новую пачку сигарет. хенджин следит слишком внимательно за его пальцами, пока чан вынимает из кармана зажигалку и прикуривает — сизый дым на несколько секунд перекрывает чужое лицо. — составишь компанию? 

и в ответ неопределённое движение головой — то ли кивок, то ли наоборот. но хенджин не спешит никуда идти, так что чан просто выдыхает и немного совсем теряет запал говорить. 

эта встреча, это слепящее солнце и эти красивые хенджиновы глаза похожи на слишком реалистичный и чересчур странный сон. который чану попросту от недосыпа и усталости привиделся наяву, и от которого он никак не может отделаться. руку неприятно оттягивает пакет с продуктами, пережимая сосуды, но чан не думает его опустить. сигарета тает вместе с его восприятием действительности, а хенджин все ещё молчит 

молчит и — время от времени — смотрит. 

настолько закрытый, замкнутый и недоступный, насколько вообще можно быть, но чан (все ещё) помнит, какова на вкус его кожа и насколько горячий у него язык — отвратительный диссонанс.   
чан не любит, когда сложно. ему и так сложностей в жизни хватает. а хенджин выглядит проблемой, и едва ли не вселенского масштаба. 

но почему-то, по какой-то совершенно непонятной, нелогичной причине, чану нестерпимо снова хочется целоваться. 

почему-то именно с хенджином. 

это, наверное, просто тоска по человеческому теплу, по прикосновениям и чужому неравнодушию — такая бесполезная, такая надоедливая, такая сильная, что выела уже остатки мозговых клеток. это, наверное, именно поэтому чан тушит сигарету и не уходит просто так. 

— какие-то планы на сегодня? — спрашивает, не оглядываясь. 

— не сдохнуть? наверное, — голос хенджина почему-то хрипит, а затем он неловко смеётся, не обращая внимания на то, что чан даже не улыбнулся. глаза у него сужаются так, что почти не видно зрачков, и это даже кажется милым. только он быстро затихает, успокаиваясь, и продолжает разговор. — хочешь предложить что получше? 

— может и так, — тянет задумчиво, устанавливая зрительный контакт. внутри никакого страха отказа или волнения; никаких сомнений или дурацких чувств. 

только руки тянутся к чужой шее медленно, давая пару шансов оттолкнуть, но сопротивления не встречают совершенно. хенджин только улыбается как-то по-странному — и весело, и горько, а потом первым соединяет губы. 

глаза у него закрыты, а под нежной кожей бьётся мерно пульс. 

ресницы щекочут чану щеки, и он меняет положение головы, углубляя поцелуй — совсем немного, сдерживая порыв, все-таки они на улице. на пустынной, забытой богом улице, но все же. он успевает провести ладонями по чужим плечам и слегка прикусить губу перед тем, как оторваться, а дальше только быстрый путь домой. 

они держат дистанцию и не говорят снова. чан только следит за тем, как хенджин озирается по дороге, запоминая ориентиры, и чувствует, как живот горячит, когда хван скользит почти голодным взглядом по его рукам. 

самоконтроль даёт трещину уже в лифте, но чан стойко держит лицо, пока входная дверь квартиры не закрывается за ними. 

пакеты остаются в прихожей вместе с обувью и хенджиновой шапкой. 

черную толстовку чан снимает с него уже в коридоре перед спальней, пальцами зарываясь в распущенные волосы. хенджин мычит в поцелуй, почти стонет, когда чужие пальцы проходятся с нажимом от позвонка до затылка, и чану в голову ударяет — что будет, если его там же сзади укусить? какой звук он издаст тогда? 

мысль отзывается тяжестью внизу живота и жаром изнутри. хенджиновы пальцы залезают ему под футболку и от ощущения холодных прикосновений на собственной коже остаётся только едва слышно рычать. 

а хенджин только отрывается от чужого рта, дышит тяжело — глаза у него шалые, мутные, тёмные. чан чувствует себя пьяным глядя в них, касаясь хенджина так бесстыдно. он выглядит почти неприкосновенным со стороны, но вот сейчас, ровно в этот момент, подставляется под чановы руки и губы совершенно охотно, отвечая тем же. хотя, наверное, на месте чана мог бы быть кто угодно. 

но не все ли равно? они здесь не для того, чтобы играть в чувства. 

хенджин тянет его на кровать — надо же, запомнил, где в квартире что — и чан не сопротивляется совсем. только хенджин падает на самый край, усаживаясь на матрас, а чан опускается на колени — спасибо, что на полу мягкий ковёр. чужие глаза сверкают редкими искрами и пышут внутренним огнем, заставляя его машинально облизнуться — предвкушение горячит живот. 

замок щёлкает звонко, а потом хенджин неожиданно властно сжимает пальцы на волосах чана, контролируя темп, пока тот отсасывает ему. через полуприкрытые веки чан видит, как хван закусывает губу, сдерживаясь, каким притягательным и одновременно почти пугающим становится его лицо, когда его подводят к краю, как изламываются брови и постепенно слетает маска безразличия. 

и это все собирается в один противоречивый слишком изменчивый образ, для понимания которого полностью чану не хватает информации, не хватает сил, не хватает желания нарушать сложившуюся модель отношений. хенджин все так же уходит утром, почему-то оставаясь на ночь. они успевают посмотреть какой-то стремный фильм, выбранный наугад, перед тем, как заснуть. и хван даже вполне по-человечески обсуждает с ним безрассудность персонажей и общую тупость сюжета, как будто их связывает нечто большее, чем пустой секс. 

это, наверное, странно, но чану все равно. вечно голодному одиночеству внутри без разницы, кто на краткие (слишком) мгновения даёт ощущение насыщения. 

и именно потому что чан не против, все это затягивается. хенджин приходит бродячим котом (или брошенной псиной, это как посмотреть), не предупреждая, не прощаясь и не пытаясь стать ближе — он просто появляется в чановой жизни, становясь пугающе постоянной переменной. их связь нельзя подогнать ни под один существующий ярлык, поэтому чан и не пытается её определить. не ждёт никогда, но и не прогоняет с порога, даже когда хван слишком пьян, чтобы говорить внятно, даже когда у чана внутри пустота особенно сильно разрастается и все чувства размывает апатией. 

хенджин какой-то весь ломаный и израненный под идеальной оболочкой привлекательного лица и яркой одежды. хенджин пытается вести себя так, как будто ему перевалило за тридцать, но получается только выглядеть бунтующим подростком.  
чану хочется его по голове погладить и сказать, что все будет хорошо.

но у него и самого в жизни беспорядок полный.

(нашёлся самый старший и мудрый, хах)

поэтому чан молчит и позволяет хенджину целовать себя, пусть даже он оставляет горький привкус собственного отчаяния на языке. даже если это не помогает никому из них. 

о любви, конечно, никто не говорит. потому что — любовь? наебка для уебка. версия хенджина после двух банок пива. 

хенджин вместо этого как-то шепчет чану на ухо что-то вроде «у тебя охренительные бедра». чан говорит, что у хенджина грустные глаза. 

и получает в ответ вежливое «пошёл нахуй, хён» и очень даже фамильярный укус куда-нибудь в район шеи. хенджин вообще кусаться любит. 

мелкий паразит. 

но чан все равно отвечает ему: «с радостью». 

и притягивает ближе, целует чуть пониже затылка, прикусывает под линией роста волос почти с нежностью. хенджин дрожит. 

и это так больно отдаёт под рёбрами.   
и это так невыносимо отдаёт дешёвой подростковой драмой. 

с той только разницей, что даже от внутренних циничных до тошноты попыток обесценить и чужие, и собственные переживания легче не становится. совершенно никак. 

хенджина просто бросили. а чан пустой настолько, что чужая боль заливается в глаза, уши, рот и заполняет его изнутри, вымораживая внутренности тотальным одиночеством и нехваткой человеческого тепла. 

чан пустой и делится теплом своего тела за то, что хенджин позволяет ему чувствовать чуть больше, чуть сильнее и чуть оглушительнее, чем его обыкновенно замученное недосыпом сознание. это и есть залог их отношений, их абсолютной нелюбви. 

— ты же знаешь, что искать спасение в другом человеке неправильно? — хенджин прикрывает глаза, целуя чужую ладонь, каждый палец поочерёдно. так необычайно для него нежно и медленно.   
— похуй, чан. мне похуй, — и больше не говорит ничего. только прикусывает подушечки пальцев ощутимо больно, но чан даже не морщится. его прошибает молнией-чувством от низа спины до самой макушки, и глаза загораются изнутри тёмным красным. 

лезть к хенджину в душу — себе дороже, чан рискует утонуть в мазутной холодной и липкой бездне. а потому гораздо легче забить на все, что внутри, на все, что было в прошлом, на все, что ждёт их (скорее, по одному) в будущем. 

«давай жить сегодняшним днем», — говорит чан хенджину, напарываясь только на недоуменный взгляд. 

с его стороны простое «давай жить» уже достижение. 

так что он не отвечает совсем, целует долго по линии тазовой кости, заставляя чана забыть обо всем, кроме текущего момента, и только про себя думает: «хорошо».

хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> на середине вместо всяких диалогов хотелось просто написать что-то вроде "так слово за слово хенджин получил отсос" но так же нормальные авторки не делают да


End file.
